


Peter Lies

by VampirePaladin



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cold Weather, F/M, Freezing, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: When stranded together on a freezing planet, Peter Quill keeps lying to Mantis in an attempt to reassure her.





	Peter Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NekoMida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/gifts).

It was cold, the entire planet was one big ball of ball chilling cold. Peter and Mantis had taken shelter in a ruined trading outpost, which at least kept the snow and wind off of them, but it wasn’t heated. The two of them were just wearing their normal clothing. Peter had it slightly better since he had his leather jacket, but Mantis had nothing extra to keep the cold out.

Peter was digging through crates and boxes, looking for supplies that could help them. There were plenty of blasters, but none of them would do any better than the ones he normally carried on him, which was jack shit now.

“Mantis, are you still with me?” Peter asked as he kept digging.

“I am st-still here.”

Peter pulled out a reflective insulated blanket with a triumphant flourish. He returned to Mantis who was looking pale. She was taking the cold even worse than he was. He wrapped the blanket around her.

“I’m going to search the rest of the base. Don’t worry, the others will come looking for us and we’ll get off of here. I just want to make our stay a little more comfortable.” Peter took her hand and squeezed it.

She could feel the doubt, the uncertainty, the fear of the two of them dying together before Rocket and the others could find them. 

“I’ll be fine.” Mantis’s species hadn’t evolved to deal with cold places. She made herself give a smile that showed too many teeth before he left.

She stayed there, huddled in the blanket, trying to stay warm, but she could feel the cold settling into her, and her vision faded away into darkness.

“Mantis! Mantis! Stay with me.” 

Someone was shaking her.

Mantis slowly opened her eyes to feel warmth. There was warmth around her and hitting her in the face. She opened her eyes. Peter was holding her in his arms as a small heater worked at its highest setting to warm her up.

Peter gave a relieved smile. “Hey, I didn’t want you to sleep through dinner,” he lied. “I found some dehydrated stuff. Drax is going to be so jealous that we are getting to eat this without him.”

“Yes, Drax will be very jealous,” Mantis agreed.

Together, the two of them waited to see what would happen first: the others finding them or their supplies running out and the two of them freezing together.

Peter leant in and kissed Mantis. He told her there was no special reason for it.

She knew he was lying, but letting him think he was reassuring her was keeping him going.


End file.
